Reunion
by MysticFantasy
Summary: In Ultron's lair, the Next Avengers discover something that could change their lives forever. Their parent's are alive.
1. Prologue

**Reunion**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Prologue

.

.

James and Torunn looked over to their friends located on the other side of the large room.

"We shouldn't be here." Torunn declared. "James, what if..."

"It's going to be okay. I promise." James vowed.

Torunn nodded and grabbed James' hand, flying them across the room to be with Pym and Azari.

"OK. There's no one here." Azari said. "Maybe Ultron assumes no one would be dumb enough to break in."

"Ha. We showed him. We are dumb enough." Pym declared proudly. A sudden light under his foot appeared and a metal bridge suddenly formed before them.

A platform formed at the end of the bridge and in front of six glass cases that lit up.

James eyed the cases and began walking toward them.

"James, wait." Torunn called.

The red haired teen ignored her and kept walking until he reached the first case that held the broken pieces of the Iron Man suit.

He gasped at the sight as the others joined him and shared his reaction. Torunn sobbed into his shoulder at the sight of the damaged armor that their guardian had worn in order to allow them to escape from their home.

While the three absorbed the sight of the armor, James looked over to the side and spotted a familiar mask.

Removing himself from Torunn, James walked over to the case and looked inside. The case held the torn mask and cracked shield that belonged to his father.

He gazed at the items sadly, recalling the few memories he had about his father. The few moments that he could remember being with his father were his greatest memories. His father was his greatest hero even before he knew about him being Captain America.

James felt the time they had together wasn't enough and wished that there could have been a way to stop Ultron sooner.

He stepped forward and a red light appeared under his foot. A wall of steam burst from the ground like a white curtain which caused James and the others to step back as the cases began to rise from the ground.

The steam cleared and the four teens gasped at the sight before them.

Their parent's.

Still alive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"It's...our parent's." Pym said, still not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. His mother, the pixie, and his father, the giant, 'sleeping' while frozen in time.

James stepped to his father's case. He stared at his father with sad yet happy eyes.

Hi father and mother are alive. Both of them looked exactly the same as he had last seen them in a photo Tony had showed him. Taken before Ultron had started this war.

James suddenly realized that Ultron had kept them alive for a reason and he hated to think what that reason might be.

"Should we try to get them out?" Azari asked as he stared at his father's unmoving body.

"No." James answered which caused the three to look at him with shocked expressions.

They knew that James was the one taking it the hardest about what they believed happened to their parent's. It was one of the reasons that he was always so upset and angry.

Now that he finally knew that his father was alive, they couldn't believe that he didn't want to wake him up and be reunited with him.

"But James, I though you would want..."

"We don't know if Ultron has it set to where something will happen to them if we try to wake them up." James interrupted. "Think about it. Ultron kept them alive this long for a reason. To make sure our parent's stay alive, we have to leave them like this."

The three didn't fail to notice the hurt that was in James' voice. The thought of knowing that they would have to leave their parent's behind was not an easy thing to accept.

James stared at the faces of his parent's, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. Ever since he could remember after being taken to their secret home, he had wished to have his parent's back more than anything else. Getting to where he was willing to give anything up just have a day with them.

Maybe he could have that wish granted and it would last for the rest of his life.

"Right now, we have to find Tony and stop Ultron." James said as he painfully turned away from the cases. "It's the only way that we can help them."

"James is right." Azari said. "We should keep moving. Maybe Tony will know how to help."

_I really hope so._ James thought as he started leading his friends away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_CRASH!_

"We got you Tony." James declared as he and Azari managed to catch their guardian before he fell flat on his face.

"Please. Please tell me you didn't just walk right into Ultron's trap." Tony lightly panted.

"How do you know it's a trap?" Pym asked. "Maybe we're just that good."

"I know because I built Ultron." Tony answered.

"Oh. Well...that's sucks." Pym said right before the room around them began to move and change. The Iron Avengers appeared around them and finally the nightmare of their lives.

"Do you see, Avenger?" Ultron declared. "Rumors of the children's exitence already spreads among the humans. Superhuman variable cannot be permitted. The children must be destroyed."

"Hey, that's not fair! James doesn't even have any powers!" Pym declared.

James glared when it looked like Ultron eyed him.

"Scanning Avengers data files. Identity match. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. The most dangerous of all the Avengers. He inspired them, and like Captain America, you, James, will be the first to fall!"

James glared and looked to the side when he saw a familiar face appear.

"Not today, robot." he said before an arrow flew through the air and landed with a great explosive force on Ultron.

"Barton." Ultron seemed to sneer as he eyed the second Hawkeye who released a second explosive arrow.

James whirled around to see the walls around them changing again. Only this time, extra help appeared.

While the Scavengers distracted Ultron, James took this chance to get everyone out.

"Azari. Pym. Run! Go with Hawkeye. Torunn, take Tony."

"Scavengers, disappear!" Hawkeye called out.

"Go!" James shouted as everyone began to run for safty.

"There is no hope for the Avengers." Ultron declared and fired a beam for James who barely managed to dodge it and follow his siblings through the maze of machines.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I created Ultron to be a force for peace, for law and order." Tony explained. "But its programming evolved. It began to believe the only way to truly bring order to the world was to control it. That's when it turned on us."

"That's why Ultron didn't kill you? Because you're his daddy?" Hawkeye questioned.

"My armor was damaged in the attack. Cap told me to get the kids to safety. I couldn't get to you in time, Francis." Tony said and accepted the dark glare from the young teen.

"Hawkeye's name is Francis?" Pym teased and recieved a bop to the head from an arrow.

"I thought Ultron had already gotten to you. Otherwise, you would have come with the others."

Tony looked at the remaining teens.

"I raise you all hopefully as your parents would have wanted. I owed it to them. Ultron was my fault."

"Why didn't my father help?" Torunn asked.

"Thor left the Avengers when his father Odin died. He said Asgard was his responsibility from then on, not Earth." Tony answered. "A few moths after we crashed, the Vision found us. He survived by staying intangible. He became my eyes and ears in the real world. We kept track of Ultron's capabilities and movements, trying to find a way to defeat him. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I kept you hidden and I kept the truth from you. Until the Vision told me you were alive, I thought we were the only ones to survive Ultron's attack. I didn't know your father had escaped, Francis."

"Tony, before we found you, we found...our parent's." James said. "They were asleep but alive."

"What?" Tony questioned.

"It's true." Azari said. "We found Ultron's 'trohpy room' and when we saw our parent's things, the cases just rose from the floor and our parent's were there. All of them."

"So I was right." Tony half muttered.

"Wait. You knew they were alive?!" James asked then demanded angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"If I had and they weren't alive, then what would you have done?" Tony replied. "If I had told you they were alive this whole time, I knew you would have your hopes up of seeing them again. I didn't want to tell you that and they not be alive like I believed."

"Do you know why Ultron would keep our parent's alive?" Pym asked.

"The only reason I can think of is that he wants them to witness him destroy their children." Tony answered.

"Is there a way to save our parent's?" Azari asked. "Maybe go back and get them out?"

"Going back now would be too dangerous." Tony answered. "For them and for us. There may be a way to revive them but it won't be easy. We would have to get by Ultron again. It's too risky to do right now. There's no one else to help us right now."

"You're wrong, Tony." a woman spoke behind the white haired man.

Tony turned around and spotted the woman standing there.

"Betty." he exclaimed.

"The Hulk survived too."

"What's a Hulk?" Pym asked.

"The Hulk is a monster." Francis answered. "That's why my dad said. He used to tell me stories. He said the Hulk was the strongest one there was."

"What, like a monster monster?" Azari asked. "Like with fangs and stuff?"

"Francis is right." Tony said. "The Hulk was a monster. A creature of pure rage."

"Is the Hulk strong enough to defeat Ultron?" James asked.

"He won't help you, James. He's too scared." Betty answered.

"He's hidden from Ultron all these years too." Tony said. "Where?"

"Where he always does. The desert." Betty answered.

Tony had a thoughtful look for a moment before turning to Francis.

"Can you help us get out of the city?" he asked.

"Yeah, right. Help the guy who created Ultron, who got my dad killed. What do you think my father would have done, Stark?" Francis demanded.

"Clint? He would have punched me in the face and then he would have helped me." Tony answered with an amused tone at the memory of his friend.

"Wow. You really knew my dad." Francis replied with awed look.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony looked over to James who sat alone. He wished that he could have told James his theory of his parent's being alive.

He hated seeing James so depressed at the thought of never seeing his parent's again but he knew it was nessessary for James to believe that his parent's were gone.

If James had known that Steve and Natasha were alive then he would surely try to go find them and Tony couldn't bare the thought of losing James.

Especially after the promise he made to Steve that he would take care of his only son.

_Cap, I wish you could see how much your son is like you._ Tony thought as he returned to tinkering with a device he hoped would help defeat Ultron. _I really hope that we can get you back. He would be so happy to have you back. He looks up to you so much. Just like we all did._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You can't be here. It's too dangerous." Bruce stated. "The Hulk is too dangerous."

"It's okay, Bruce. We just had to get out of the city." Tony said.

"Can the Hulk defeat Ultron?" James asked.

"James!" Tony scolded.

"The Hulk doesn't care about Ultron, boy!" Bruce declared. "He just wants to be left alone. You are all in danger. I have to stay here. I have to keep the Hulk inside. When the Hulk comes out, bad things happen. The Hulk won't help you, and neither will I."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Azari sighed as he traced his finger along the wall, static lighting up the dark cave entrance until he came outside where the others were.

"So where do you think we'll go now?" he asked. "Tony wants us to hide out..."

"He's right. We have to run." Torunn said sitting on the cliff edge. "We have to hide. We can't beat Ultron."

"Yes, we can." James declared as he appeared on the ledge above the four. "And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stay up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect people like the scavengers, who will? We have to make a stand. The longer we wait the more powerful Ultron becomes. He'll never stop hunting us. He'll never stop coming after Tony. WE have to stop him."

The red haired teen jumped down to be on the same level as his adopted siblings.

"We owe it to our parents. Now that we know they're alive and we can save them, we should do everything we possibly can to get them back. Think how much better things would be for all of us if the Avengers were back. The Hulk is the strongest one there is, right? Well, if we can't get the Hulk to come to Ultron, then we'll bring Ultron to the Hulk. Okay, Hawkeye said that Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. IF we power up the ship so Ultron can sense it, he'll come running."

"I think that's the most words you've ever said in a row." Pym said.

"Okay, remember when I called Bruce nuts? You got him beat." Francis declared.

"I know we can do this." James said. "We can do it together."

"No! I can't!" Torunn declared before flying off.

"She'll be okay. She just needs time." James said then turned to the others. "Are you in?"

The red haired teen smiled when he saw the other give their approval.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A loud roar erupted from within the cloud of dust that swept over everyone and a loud explosion finally faded into silence.

The dust cleared and there stood a large green monster with white hair.

"Incredible." James said.

"We're doing it. We're gonna win!" Pym exclaimed as he flew by the older teen.

They watched as Iron Black Widow tried shooting her remaining weapon at the Hulk only to be crushed in his grasp.

"Hulk smash!"

The large creater repeatedly slammed the robot into the ground before crushing it with a large rock. He then stood and lightly panted before a mysterious red light shot down onto him from out of nowhere.

The teens watched in horror as Ultron decended from the sky and land next to the Hulk.

"Did you think I had forgotten you, monster?" the robot asked. "Ultron never forgets. Like the rest of the Avengers, you will witness the fall of the children before being terminatted yourself."

The Hulk replied by sending Ultron flying into a large rock hill and following to try to finish the job.

Azari groaned as the Iron Black Panther pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground with only his staff barely holding it back.

The young royal glared at the robot above him that was suppose to represent his father and he felt his powers increase within.

"You're not the Black Panther!" he declared before giving the robot a final shove and allowing his electric powers to destroy the machine. "My dad is!"

James threw his father's shield with all the strength he had and watched as the robotic version of his father split in two. He caught the shield and smiled greatly, knowing the final Iron Avenger was defeated.

His smiled faded right away when he saw the Hulk fall and Ultron still standing.

"Ultron, we would have words with thee!" Torunn declared as she raised her sword toward the source of their troubles.

Ultron merely stared them down before shooting a red beam at them, sending them in different directions.

Pym flew directly toward Ultron and tried his best to shoot his energy beams at the robot but it wasn't doing any good.

Instead, Ultron decided to try to zap Pym.

"PYM!" Azari and Francis shouted.

Azari shouted in anger at the sight of his young friend and brother fall. He summoned as much of his power as he was able to and shot a large blue beam at Ultron.

He was shocked to see Ultron absorb that power and then send it back to him.

Torunn watched Azari skip to a stop on the ground before charging to her sword. She grabbed it by the handle and flew at Ultron with the intent of slicing him in half only to be stopped cold and her sword knocked from her hand.

Pym watched as Ultron gripped Torunn by the throat and flew to Hulk in hopes of getting him back onto his feet.

"Mr. Hulk, you have to get up. You have to help us, please!"

Ultron looked up in time to see the familiar star pattern of Captain America's shield slam into him, causing him to lose his grip on the daughter of the thunder god and then being tripped by the shield.

Ultron stood and turned to James who kept the vibranium shield in front of him. He let out a large red beam that slammed James into the rock wall behind him.

"Ultron has our parent's. They're alive and we need to save them! We need your help to stop him and...and...And you're scared of him. Ultron's just a stupid robot and he can beat you up. And he said you were ugly. He said that you were a big wimp and that he was stronger than you!"

James groaned as the pressure increased on the shield and it slammed into him. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Ultron acted upon his promise of taking him out.

"Now ends the Avengers." Ultron declared.

James waited for the final blow but felt the pressure of the beam instantly fade. He opened his eyes and saw the Hulk grab Ultron and slam him into the ground, repeatedly slamming his large fists into the silver robot.

He quickly ran from his spot and hurried over to Francis as he was regaining consciousness. Azari helped Torunn stand and the five watched as Hulk gave a final punch before raising Ultron above his head and stretching him until he broke into two.

"Hulk is strongest there is!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Solar power cells recharged." Vision announced. "As I was saying, the Savage Land is quite lovely. I...Oh my. Have I missed something?"

"Man, it's been a long day." Pym declared as he flopped onto the ground.

Francis reached down and easily picked up the smaller boy by the collar of his costume.

"It's not over, short stuff." he said. "In case you forgot, there's a little important matter to take care of back in the city."

The teens all looked at Tony who smiled at them.

"Ready for a little family reunion?" he asked.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

James kept his eyes locked onto his father's shield.

They were flying back to Ultra City and his mind was wondering about his parents. A million thoughts and questions racing through his mind.

Would they believe that he was that little boy they were forced to send away to safety while they tried to defeat Ultron?

What would they think of him? Would they believe he was their son after realizing how many years had passed? What would they be like? Would they be everything like Tony's stories and more?

James was sure that his father would be the shinning example of perfection like Tony always said.

"Excited?" Tony asked as he sat down next to the teen.

"Actually, I'm more nervous than anything." James answered. "I'm excited but I also really nervous."

"I don't blame you." Tony said. "To be honest, I'm nervous too."

"Why are you nervous?" James asked. "You've known our parent's for a long time."

"Well, think about it. Despite the fact that I've known them _long_ before any of you were born, twelve years have gone by. I've grown older while they've remained the same. Still young and I am a little envious of that. This is the second time it's happened to your father. But what they're going to notice about me is that they'll notice I'm a completely different person from the man they once knew."

"What were you like before?"

"I was a bachelor enjoying being single." Tony answered. "I went to all of the best parties and knew all of the best people. I was really known for being an inventor and an Avenger. I didn't really listen to your father at first when the team first formed but I learned very quickly to believe in Captain America. He and I became good friends. Good enough for him to trust me with his only son."

James lightly smiled and looked back down at the star shield he held.

"Cap gave the order to get all of you to safety but he and your mother were the last to let you go." Tony said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cap made the others understand that we needed to get all of you to a safe location but he was the last to let you go. He wanted as much time with you as he could get. He hated the thought of possibly never seeing you again. I knew it tore him up to make that choice to give the order. But I know that he's going to be very happy to see you again, James."

James lightly smiled and now felt more confident about being reunited with his parent's. It was what he wished for for so long. Since he was young but old enough to understand what was going on.

Hearing the stories of his parent's made him miss them more than he thought possible. He'd only had a short time with them and now he was going to get them back.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Pym flew up to the case holding his mother and lightly smiled. Soon, he would be hugged by her. The first time since he was a baby.

He was excited beyond all belief. The chance to be with his mother and father again. He'd been too little to be able to remember anything about them but now he felt that he was getting the chance of a life time.

"They won't be in any kind of pain or anything when they wake up, will they?" Azari asked standing in front of his father's case.

"No." Tony answered as he typed at a control panel to the side. "They should wake up as if they were waking up from the best sleep of their lives."

"Will they realize how much time has passed?" James asked.

"I highly doubt it." Tony answered as he brought up the body readings of his friends. "But there is a possibility that Ultron kept them up to date on things through brainwave process. I'm sure he'd want them to know how close he was to closing in on their children."

The teens looked to the sleeping Avengers. All of them seemed to be doing just that.

Sleeping.

Were they dreaming? If they were dreaming, were they dreaming about their children they had to send to safety? Were they dreaming of the moment when they would be reunited and be families again?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James lightly sighed as he slouched against a cold metal wall. His jacket was able to keep the cold out so it didn't bother him.

Pym and Azari were sound asleep next to him and Torunn was doing everything she could to stay awake.

Francis was standing next to Tony as the older man continued to try to awaken the Avengers from their 'sleep'.

"How are they doing?" Francis asked.

"Nothing's wrong with them." Tony answered. "That's a good sign. I was sure that Ultron would have hurt them in some way."

"Guess they're the lucky ones." Francis said with a tone hinting at resentment and sorrow.

Tony lightly frowned at the young archer. He wished that Clint could have been given the same punishment as the rest of the original Avengers but fate didn't seem to want it that way.

It hurt to know that Clint had died in the fight against Ultron and couldn't be here with all of them. Without him, the Avengers wouldn't be whole again.

"Your father was a great man." Tony said as he pressed a buttons. "He was a stubborn piece of work but he always came through for us. He knew how to stand his ground when he needed to but he also knew how to be there for someone when they needed comfort. He was a great man and a greater friend. I really wish that he could be here with us."

"Who says I'm not?" a voice asked.

Francis felt his body and breath freeze inside him at the sound of the familiar voice. He slowly turned around, not sure if he would be seeing things or not.

When he fully turned around and spotted the figure standing a few feet away, he suddenly felt as if he was going to pass out.

"Clint?" Tony lightly gasped.

"The one and only." the blond man answered with a smirk as he walked over. His famous costume had patches and worn holes at the knees. His mask was nowhere in sight, most likely long gone.

His blond hair had lost some of its golden color and had grown down to his shoulders.

"D-dad?" Francis stuttered.

"Hey Frankie." Clint greeted and was instantly in an intense hug by his son who he happily hugged in return.

"But...how?" Tony asked. "Francis said that he saw what happened to you."

"Remember that 'death beam' Ultron tried to use on Thor a few years ago? Well, he tried something similar to me. Only I got teleported into a jail cell that had intense security. Even _I_ couldn't find a way without getting myself killed. So I waited. Ultron kept me alive because he thought that I knew where you had taken the rest of the kids. But I didn't know where you were. He thought that I was just trying to hold out as long as I could. Then the electric security went down the other day and I've been trying to find my kid the whole time. I found the Savengers and they told me what was going on."

Clint looked down at Francis.

"I'm proud of you kid." he said with a smile. "You really proved that you're an Avenger like your old man. You stood up to Ultron and helped take him down. You helped save the world. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Francis said with a tearful smile.

Clint looked over to James who was now standing next to Tony.

"James." he said with a smile. "Wow. You look exactly like your dad. But I bet you got your mother's spy nature."

"He's got a little of both of them in him." Tony stated before returning to the control panel.

"Yeah? Did Tony ever tell you that _I_ dated your mom before we found your dad?" Clint asked with a sly smirk.

"What?!" James and Francis exclaimed.

"It's true." Tony said.

"Yeah. Natasha and I dated for a while before we found Cap in that big block of ice." Clint said. "We broke it off before we actually found him. I had been away on a mission when he was found but when I came back I found out that they were together. I wasn't really surprised. Cap had all the ladies falling for him. Before and after being an Avenger and before and after getting married to Natasha. Thank goodness she wasn't the jealous type. As far as I know."

James looked to Tony for confirmation and recieved a nod from him. This was all new to James. He never heard about this side of his father before.

"I actually tried to win Natasha back but she stayed with Cap. If she had come back to me, there's a chance the two of you could have been brothers." Clint said.

Francis and James looked at each other with a bit of surprise before looking back at the two adults.

"How are they doing?" Clint asked seriously as he stared at the cases containing the remaining Avengers.

"They'll be awake soon." Tony answered. "Whatever Ultron had used to keep them like this, it's finally starting to wear off. Cap be awake sooner though because of his metabolism."

James felt his hope rise a little higher than it already was. He heard of his father's super fast metabolism and that it allowed him to not be affected by many things. He quickly recalled the stories Tony had told him about the small bets he had made with Steve in an attempt to get him drunk but it never worked and he would be out a few hundred dollars.

To hear that his father might be awake sooner than expected, James felt all his weariness quickly fade away and his alertness spring back into action.

He walked over and stood near Clint.

"Your dad was a heck of a guy, James." he said. "He was one of the first authority figures that I actually listened to and he helped me be a better person in some ways. I felt really honored to have been able to fight alongside the guy."

James lightly smiled.

Up until now, Tony had been his only source of stories and knowledge about his father. It was very welcoming and comforting to have another source tell him more about his dad.

It made James look up to his dad even more.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_The sound of a child laughing filled the air and made the atmosphere of happiness grow._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Come on, James." Steve encouraged as he knelt and held his arms out toward his toddler son. The young boy laughed as he hurried over and was picked up and lifted into the air by his father._

_The soldier brought his son into his arms and hugged him lovingly. He smiled more when he felt James' tiny arms wrap around his neck._

_He pulled back after a moment and right away noticed something different about his son._

_His blue eyes now held a look that said he had seen more than he should at his age and that he also seemed older than he really is._

_"Dad...dad..."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_That voice..._Steve thought as he felt himself slowly start to regain consciousness. _It sounds so familiar but it's different somehow._

The soldier moved his head to the side in an attempt to try to wake up quicker and get the feeling back in his entire body.

Finally, he was able to open his eyes.

His vision was completely clouded and he had to blink several times to get it to clear up. He was aware of the chill that was in the air along with the silence.

Well, it wasn't silent for long.

"Dad."

_That voice._ Steve thought as he leaned to the side and against something solid. He brought a hand to his head as he felt the haze start to fade from his mind.

When it was nearly completely clear, he opened his eyes again and quickly spotted a young red haired teen standing a few feet.

The super soldier felt his eyes go wide with curiosity and shock. He slowly stood on his own, his eyes never leaving the teenager.

The boy looked so familiar.

That red hair, those blue eyes...It couldn't be. Could it?

"James?" he half whispered, his voice still not fully functional.

The young teen smiled fondly at him and Steve lightly smiled in return. He felt his heart start to pound and fill with joy when James rushed over and threw his arms around him.

Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around his son.


	9. Vote

**VOTE**

**.**

**.**

Ok. I have a lot of thoughts on how the rest of the story is going to play out but first I need to know how everyone else thinks about it.

Wedsites are stating that Next Avengers is a continuation of the Ultimate Avengers universe. That alone brings questions. Mostly about Pym Jr and that's what this vote is mostly about.

Ultimate Avengers 2 had Pym die and yet Pym Jr was born several years later. Did Janet remarry and that man took over as the next giant/ant man? (just thoughts that popped up watching Next Avengers)

Anyway, here is the point of the matter.

I love the Ultimate Avengers movies (mostly because of the Steve/Natasha official pairing) but I also want to bring in other characters from the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe.

So I'm going to leave it to all of you to decide.

Should the story continue from the Ultimate Avengers movie universe (with or without original or new Pym) or should it be with the A.E.M.H.?

Obvious pairings will still stand of course.

Deadline for votes will be Monday at noon and you can vote more than once. Most votes win.

Thanks for your time and reviews.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_She had dreamt one day to be able to fly through the skies with her son. Hoping that he would inherit her wings so she could teach him the joys of flying._

_She would have even be more surprised if he had grown wings while still an infant and would fly around the mansion._

_Still, Janet hoped that she could have her dream of being able to fly with her son._

_"Mom?"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Janet felt the clouds in her head clear and she felt her strength quickly returning.

"Oh...my head." she sighed as she placed a hand to her temple.

"Are you in any pain, mom?"

"No. Just a headache but..."

Janet froze and opened her eyes. She looked up from where the voice came from. She didn't spot anyone right away but then a little yellow light got her attention as did the source.

"Hi." a little boy with a large smile and black hair greeted as he flew right before her.

Janet stared at the small boy for a second before she gasped. Realization hitting her hard at who the small boy is.

"My sweet little boy." she exclaimed and quickly shrank down.

Pym laughed greatly as he was embraced tightly by his mother. He returned the same embrace. Enjoying and savoring the hug he was recieving from his mother.

He'd been a baby when he had last been held by her and this was the first time that he remembers being held by her.

This was the first timee that he's seen her face to face. He didn't have memories of his mother and father like the others because he'd been too young when the adults sent their children away with Tony.

He'd only been a few months old when he and his siblings had been sent away so the only things he knew about his parent's were from the stories Tony told them.

But now he finally got to hug his mother for the first time and he couldn't be happier.

"Oh, my little boy." Janet mused happily as she pulled back and looked at her son. "You've grown up so much. I'm so happy that you're safe."

"Tony took great care of us and told us the stories about you and the other Avengers." Pym explained.

"The others? Are they..."

Janet looked up and spotted Tony by the control panel with Clint. She noticed that they both looked so much older than she remembered. But considering that a few years had passed, she guessed she shouldn't be surprised.

She also noticed the other children.

A young girl with long blond hair that she right away guessed to by Thor's daughter, a tall teen with white hair that she knew was Clint's son, T'Challa's son Azari was to the side as he waited for his father to wake up and then James who was embracing his newly awakened mother with his father at their side.

All of the children had grown up so much.

"How many years have passed?" she asked.

"Twelve." Pym answered. "And we defeated Ultron."

"Ultron? Really?"

"Yep. We did it all by ourselves." Pym answered proudly.

"With help from Bruce." Tony stated. "How do you feel Janet?"

"Very rested and relieved that my son is alive and well." Janet answered. "Thank you so much for looking after him all this time, Tony."

"He's a great boy. And he really takes after me when learning technology."

"That better be all that he learned from you, Stark!"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Drums were playing in perfect harmony. Their beat was quick and exciting. Celebrating and announcing to the land that a new prince was born._

_T'Challa smiled proudly as the crowd below cheered loudly as the high priest held his son for them to see._

_After a few more minutes of letting the crowd view their new prince, the high priest returned the child to his father._

_"Azari, my son, you shall grow to one day be a great king." T'Challa said with a happy smile._

_"I want to learn how to be a great king from you, father." Azari said looking up at his father._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Azari._ T'Challa thought as he began to wake up from his slumber._ My son._

"Dad?"

The Wakandan king sighed and slowly opened his eyes. His vision almost cleared right away. When it cleared fully, he right away spotted a young boy in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Hello father."

T'Challa felt his breath shake a bit when he realized what the teen said and who he was. He almost believed that he was still in the slumber that Ultron had put him in but he quickly noticed that this was not a dream.

The teen before him was his son.

"Azari?" he questioned as he stood on legs that were still regaining their strength. "Is...is that really you, my son?"

"It is me." Azari answered slowly walked over. "A few years have passed since you last saw me."

"And it looks like you have become a great warrior during that time." T'Challa said.

"You could say that again." Tony said with a smile. "He's very wise and clear headed when it comes to making choices that can have a serious outcome."

"A good quality for in a crown prince." T'Challa said before happily embracing his son. "My son, I am overjoyed to see you again. I thought I would never see you again after the battle began."

"Well, Ultron is gone for good. We don't have to worry about him anymore." Azari assured.

"Good. It is time that everything started returning to its former glory." T'Challa said with a smile as he observed his friends embracing their children.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve kept his eyes on his son who slept soundly between him and Natasha.

He smiled seeing how peaceful James looked as he slept. He and the other parent's had been explained to on how Tony had kept most of the children safe over the years.

They had all been so grateful to Tony for watching over their kids and keeping them safe.

After the reunion had settled, Tony had explained that since Ultron was defeated it would take a while for the city to get back to normal. He adviced that the young teens needed time to rest and get reaquainted with their parents.

So now they were all on a jet heading back to the arctic.

"He looks just like you." Natasha said as she brushed her fingers over James' red hair.

"But he's got your firey spirit." Steve said with a smile. There was no way that he could describe how happy he was to have his family back together.

When he had been the first to be attacked by Ultron, he had thought for sure that he would never see his son again. He had thought of all the birthday's he would miss, all the precious moments of his sons life that he would miss...

Although the early years of James' life had passed, now Steve could be there for him for the rest of his life and help him heal from the thought that he had lost his parent's for good.

Tony had told him how badly James had been hurting from thinking he forever lost his parent's. Especially Steve.

The captain had been so touched to hear how much James admired him.

"Touchdown in thirty minutes." Tony announced from the front of the jet.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Teens and adults walked off the jet and into the safe location. The damage to the dome done by Ultron had been fixed by the automatic systems.

"This is beautiful." Janet exclaimed seeing the trees, waterfall and small huts.

"Pretty neat." Clint agreed.

"I can have a hut made for you and Francis. Until then, you can stay with me in mine." Tony said. "I'll have my AI system get to work on it right away. We can have dinner in an hour. Let's just take this time to relax."

"Sounds good to me." Clint said. "Come on, Frankie. Tell me everything that happened while I was away."

Natasha watched as Janet and her son shrank down and flew toward Pym's hut with Hank following close behind.

"James, why don't we go to your room and catch up on things?" she suggested.

James smiled but then turned to surprise.

"Uh, yeah, but let me make sure that there's extra space for you and dad first. Be right back."

With that the teen rushed off to his hut and vanished inside.

"Average unclean teenage room?" Steve guessed with a smirk as Tony walked over.

"Glad to see that your observation skills are still as sharp as ever." Tony said with a smile. "James felt that since this was the only place he'd ever be, he didn't have to worry about anything happening. That was true for a while. When Vision arrived, everything changed."

"Still, we cannot thank you enough for watching James for us." Natasha said and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Other than a few emotional moments, James is exactly like his father. Although he had his mother's stubbornness." Tony said with a grin and recieved a light pinch on the arm from the spy.

James reappeared, his hair a little messy.

"Ok. Plenty of room." he announced.

Steve and Natasha smiled and went over to the hut. They enetered and looked around. It was the perfect size for the three of them. Even the bed was large enough to hold all three.

But Natasha knew that Steve would more than likely volunteer to sleep on the couch, letting her and their son take the bed.

Then the two spotted the picture of them and James when he was a baby.

"Tony gave it to me a few years ago. I looked at it every night." James said.

"That was the day you were born and when we brought you home from the hospital." Natasha said fondly. "The day you were born was the happiest day of my life."

"And mine." Steve added. "I had always wanted a child of my own and, on that day, my wish was granted. I hated the day that we had to send you away but I knew that it was the only way to be sure you would be safe. Tony did a great job of raising you. Which surpises me a little considering how much of a party boy he was before everything happened."

"Well, I did give him a little trouble." James confessed. "Mostly because he never gave us the entire reason why we were here. He told us that we were here for safety but he never told us that it was because Ultron was looking for us. I would get upset at times but I wouldn't ever talk to anyone about it."

"We understand, my darling." Natasha said as she held her son close. "It was a hard time for you. You were old enough to remember a little of what happened the day we sent you away with Tony. But we're here now and we're _never_ going to leave you again."

James smiled and hugged his mother and father.

It felt so good to have them back in his life. It had been so painful to not have them around. The only thing he had ever wanted was to be able to be held by his parent's, even if it was just once.

Now he had them back and they both vowed that they would always be there for him.

It just made him so happy to hear that.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"You certainly have your father's appetite." Natasha said as they got ready for bed. "Maybe you did inherit the super soldier serum."

"So I'm a super soldier like the two of you?" James asked sitting on the bed in his pajama's.

"Perhaps." Steve answered from the couch he had moved near the bed. "I think there's a strong chance that you did get it. Tony told us about everything you did during the battle."

"That reminds me." James said as he jumped off the bed and pulled something out from under it.

Steve's eyes went a little wide when he saw his shield that had a crack and chip in it.

"The shield that Tony made for me got damaged during the fight and I managed to get this one from the Iron Captain America."

Steve took hold of his precious shield as James sat next to him.

"This shield and I have seen a lot together." he said with a fond tone. "Been through a lot of battles, took down a lot of bad guys. One day, it'll be yours when I retire."

"I don't think you should retire, dad." James said. "Tony yold me the stories about you. When you were in the war, how you got to meet the Avengers, everything. I don't think Captain America should be retired like an old man."

Steve chuckled.

"I am over one hundred years old, you know. I'm plenty old."

"But still so handsome." Natasha said. "Come on you two. It's late."

James went over and climbed into the bed with his mother to his right while his father laid on the couch.

A few silent moments passed and James was still wide awake. He heartd his parent's even breathing. He was tired after such a long and emotional day but he didn't want to go to sleep for fear that when he woke up in the morning the whole thing might have just been a dream and they would be gone the second he opened his eyes.

Even though he knew he couldn't stay awake for much longer, James tried to keep his eyes open and on his parent's.

This was all so real and he didn't want to lose it again. The few memories he had of them when he was a child aren't enough to keep him happy if they did vanish overnight and he was left without them again.

He wants more memories of them in his life, wants to know more about his mother and father, learn all their training methods, his ancestry, everything that Tony hadn't been able to tell him through stories.

Finally, sleep decided to take ove his mind and force him into sleep.

He just hoped that his worst nightmare wouldn't come to life when he next opened his eyes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"James? James. Wake up, my darling."

James' eyes snapped open and he sat up. He was relieved to see his mother smiling down at him.

"Good morning." Natasha greeted. "Hope you're hungry. Your father is making breakfast."

James felt his stomach lightly grumbled.

"Go ahead and get washed up." Natasha said and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

James nodded and went into the bathroom where he began to wash up and change clothes. When he looked in the mirror, he found that he was smiling.

His nightmare hadn't come to life and his parent's were still with him.

After another few minutes, he left the bathroom and went into the small dinning area where he spotted his parent's finish setting the table.

"Morning." Steve greeted. "Hungry?"

"Very." James answered and they took their seats.

"Want to say grace?" Steve asked.

James hesitated a little.

One thing that Tony did inform James of was that his father was very religious.

Went to church as much as possible, always on the major holidays for Catholics, said grace before meals and prayed when he needed peace or to hope no harm came onto those he held close to his heart.

Because of their isolation from the rest of the world, James didn't get to explore this side of his father, so he didn't really know how to say a proper grace.

"Tony didn't fully inform you of religion?" Natasha asked with a knowing tone.

"He told me about it but didn't give much detail." James answered.

"Understandable." Steve said. "Tony wasn't much of a religious person. Don't worry about it, son. I'll tell you about it later. Let's eat while everything is still hot."

James lightly smiled and they began eating.

The second that he tasted what his father had made, James felt his taste buds come to life like never before.

"Wow. This is great." he declared.

"It's one of my favorites and something that your father learned during the war." Natasha said. "He always made meals for the Avengers when we were together as a team. Kind of like family dinners."

"I can see why." James said and ate another bite of food.

The two Avengers smiled fondly at their son. Watching him enjoy his breakfast brought back cherished memories.

The first time they fed him after he'd been born, the first time they introduced him to baby food and the mess that came along with it, then getting him onto solid foods once he was the right age. That came along with James voicing exactly which foods he only wanted to eat and then pouting when he had to eat through the healthy foods that his parent's prepared.

Now they were watching as James eagerly ate his baked potatoe and couldn't help but smile at how wonderful their son turned out.


End file.
